


Cry With You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry With You

Anton finds her alone and sighs, moving to curl her into his arms even as she continues to cry. 

"Darcey.... baby."

His lips touch her hairline as she nestles closer, burrowing deeper into his arms even as she sobs, clearly seeking permission to cry a little. 

"It's okay Sweetheart, let it out, I'm here..."

She snuffles slightly, looking up at him. 

"Sing to me..."

He pauses, then smiles. 

"Alright..."

His voice is soft as he agrees. 

"When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you

I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
Yeah, I cry with you

You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am

You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh  
You're not alone, oh no, baby"

His voice is light as he sings, but the tightness of his grip allows her to know just how true it is.


End file.
